Warrior of Light
Warrior of Light, or Light Warrior is a prominent member of the Light Source. He has so far fought against Final Words members Jafar and Sasuke Uchiha in the Istanbul Attack. Appearance The Warrior of Light's original outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork from the original Final Fantasy, and appears as a knight in blue armor with khaki and white linings. His EX Mode is based on the artwork of the Final Fantasy warrior, giving his armor red and yellow highlights and tilting the horns on his helmet forward. His hair color is silver, and his eye color is blue. PersonalityEdit The Warrior is characterized by his calm, tactical demeanor and his unwavering faith in his comrades. Regardless of any situation at hand, the Warrior seldom falters from his resolve to serve and protect the Light, defend his friends and vanquish the opposing forces of the Final Words. Several of his fellow warriors respect and revere him. An honorable combatant, the Warrior values his dedication to the Light Source over all else, to the extent in which he is willing to fight anyone, even when unaware of how strong their affiliation to the Darkness is. Origins A hero chosen by the Crystals, by a prophecy, a will, or by fate, to go on the dangerous journey to fight the evil or simply restore balance to the world. The Warrior of Light of Final Fantasy is a youth spoken of in Lukahn's prophecy that appears in Cornelia to save the captured Princess Sarah from the clutches of the corrupted knight, Garland. Unlike later appearances, the Warrior each holds the Crystals himself. His mission is not to save the Crystals, but to destroy the Four Fiends of each of the four elements and to save the world. The Light Warrior is not given a name. After defeating the Four Fiends, the Light Warrior then travels into the past to defeat the cause of all the evil, Chaos, who is in fact his first foe, Garland. The evil force had created a cycle of destruction passing through time that the Warrior of Light ends once he destroy's Chaos. The Warrior of Light is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A skilled swordsman, he also excels in using his shield both defensively and offensively. As the leader of the heroes fighting for Cosmos, the Warrior of Light is portrayed as a stoic character who faithfully seeks to fulfill Cosmos's request to retrieve the Crystals. In opposition, his nemesis, Garland, is Chaos's right-hand man. According to Dissidia's character files, his origins and name are unknown even to the Warrior himself. Dissidia 012 offers further insight to his past, including his connection to Cosmos and Cid of the Lufaine. The Warrior of Light in the Light Source is a representation of all incarnations of the Warriors of Light from both Final Fantasy I and Final Fantasy Dissidia, and as such possesses all of their abilities and spells. Actions in the Light Source The Warrior of Light was present during the Istanbul Attack, and fought two members of the Final Words during the battle. His first opponent was Jafar, and the fight between the two was fairly even until the Warrior performed his Radiant Sword attack, forcing Jafar to flee. His second opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, and the fight between them seemed to be going into Sasuke's favor until several other members of the Light Source came to the Warrior's aid, forcing Sasuke to retreat. Relationships The Warrior of Light considers his fellow members of the Light Source to be his family and his greatest allies, calling them either "comrades" or "brothers." He also becomes angered when one of his comrades is hurt at the hands of an enemy, as shown when he attacked Sephiroth for wounding Firion in Dissidia. Zab When they first met, there was some slight tension between the two due to their conflicting views on war, and because the Warrior did not feel that Zab respected his knowledge of war, despite having been involved in several different wars already. Since then the two have gotten along well, though they still seem to have some disagreements on war. Haru Glory Though they haven't spoken or interacted often, the two get along well. The Warrior respects Haru's pledge never to kill, and supports him in his goal to save the Earth with no lives lost in the process. The Warrior often looks out for Haru's well being, almost like a big brother. Seighart The Warrior respects Seighart's leadership skills, as well as his fighting abilities, though occasionally disagrees with his decisions when he feels that the people of the Earth will be put in danger should the Light Source follow Seighart's plan. However, the most the Warrior does is voice his opinion, as he has no interest of usurping leadership from Seighart, and follows him faithfully. Rin Okumura The Warrior has rarely interacted with Rin, so no real relationship has been established between the two. It can be assumed however that because of Rin's Satanic origins, the Warrior may not approve of Rin's presence in the Light Source, or at least be uncomfortable with his presence. Demon Hunter Adell Adell and the Warrior have only ever interacted once, through a very brief sparring session. The Warrior does not seem to take Adell seriously, but it is unknown what his exact opinion of him is. Ultramarine Sergeant These two did not interact often, and when they did the conversation wasn't exactly polite. The Warrior was often the voice of reason to Sarge's voice of reality (namely in tutoring Haru Glory on the prospects of war). Though the two had different personalities, they both had an unspoken respect for one another, as both are soldiers who have seen many battles and wars. The Warrior of Light is deeply affected by Sarge's death, and though he does not openly show it, he is filled with sorrow upon thinking of him and misses the Sarge's presence. Attacks & Spells Warrior of Light is described as a Paragon, using both magical and physical attacks with proficiency, and fights using both his sword and shield. Physical Prowess As he features attributes from the Knight, Ninja, and Master class, the Warrior of Light is extremely able in physical skill. The attributes from the Master class gives him very powerful physical attacks, and makes his body more durable, particularly in defense against magic spells. The attributes from the Ninja class gives him a great edge in speed, while the attributes from the Knight class gives him the ability to wield and expertly handle almost any weapon, and gives him great combat experience. Attacks Bravery Attacks Red Fang: Conjure a fireball to home in on opponent. Sword Thrust: Throw shield forward, then charge forward to attack opponent with a sword combo. The shield throw staggers opponents. Blue Fang: Conjures six shards of ice to strike opponent from above. White Fang: Conjures a stream of lightning bolts that travel towards opponent. HP Attacks Shining Wave: Stab sword into the ground and swing to send a wave of light forward. Tracks slightly and has a high reach into the air Shield of Light: Guard and hold out shield to unleash a short-ranged burst of light energy. Radiant Sword: Summon six glowing swords that fire forward and then curve towards opponent. Can be blocked, but will cause staggering making it likely the other swords will hit. Bravery to HP Attacks Rune Saber: Create a field of light energy to damage opponent, and stab upwards with a large sword of energy. Ex Mode Abilities Mirror Attack: Deflects minor magic projectiles when attacking Protect: Raises defense. Light's Blessing: Summons swords of light to strike opponents when landing a Bravery attack, dealing additional damage and knocking them further back then usual. Ex Burst Oversoul: Attacks the opponent with powerful magic sword blows. The Warrior dashes past the opponent to strike them multiple times. The Warrior executes a final strike that "detonates" the magical energy surrounding the opponent. SpellsEdit White SpellsEdit Curaja: Fully heals all injuries Protectga: Creates moderate increase in defense. (able to cast on four people at once). Blink: Creates mirage of the caster Invisira: Makes four allies transparent, able to avoid physical attacks Blindna: Heals blindness. Silence: Removes victims voice, preventing them from using magic or any other command that requires speech. Diaja: Summons rays of light that deal massive damage to undead enemies but has no effect on any other types of enemies Fear: A spell that attempts to drive away all enemies in terror. Low success rate. Healga: Restores a large amount of health to four allies. Full-Life: Brings allies back from death with full health NulDeath: Protects up to four allies from instant death spells. Poisona: Cures poison. Stona: Heals petrification. Vox: Removes mute from an ally. Exit: Warps party out of dungeon they are in Dispel: Removes all status effects caused by an opponent NulAll: Reduces damage from all elemental attacks and blocks instant death. Holy: Summons an enormous beam of light that surrounds the opponent, dealing them great damage. Black Spells Firaga: Sends a fireball onto the opponent that erupts into a large explosion of fire. Sleepra: Puts opponent to sleep, can only be avoided if opponent is immune to spell, opponent can be woken up by physical damage, but not by magical damage Focara: Lowers opponents evasion. Thundaga: Causes one giant lightning bolt to strike the opponent, along with several other smaller ones around the opponent Blizzaga: Summons an enormous wave of ice crystals from beneath the ground to impale the opponent from below. Blind: Causes blindness to the opponent. Only way to avoid spell is to be immune to it. Temper: Raises attack (can be used on ally). Slowra: Decreases opponents speed, making it easier to dodge their attacks. Stun: Causes paralysis. Almost always hits opponent unless they are immune. Haste: Increases the speed of an ally, doubling their attacks. Confuse: Causes opponent to attack the opponent's allies on themselves. Likely to end immediately after opponent attacks allies/themselves. Scourge: Causes instant death on all foes. Has a low success rate Kill: Instantly kills one foe. Moderate success rate. Quake: Creates a large crack within the earth, causing opponent to fall in and die. Aquatic and flying opponents immune to this spell. Teleport: Teleports caster and allies to previous floor of a dungeon they were on. Break: Petrifies one opponent. Saber: Increases casters attack and accuracy Warp: Banishes foe to another dimension. Moderate success rate Flare: Creates a massive explosion that deals enormous damage. Stop: Freezes opponent in place. Has a high success rate. Trivia *The Warrior rarely shows any emotion other than his stoic face. *He seems to be able to sense Darkness or the presence of a Dark Being. *He appears to have a problem with accepting somebody who is a Dark Being into the Light Source, an example being the ruckus that was caused when a vampire called Alucard attempted to join. *His real name is unknown to anyone, including himself. *The Warrior of Light is arguably one of, if not the most popular members, as he is well accepted, gets along with everyone, and has been complimented by several different members. *The Warrior of Light was the first member to have his own music theme. *Because of his unique existance in Dissidia, Cid of the Lufaine could be considered the Warrior's father, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony could be considered his mother, and Garland/Chaos could be considered his brother. Category:Group Members